


Tell Nicole...

by Cozycheekbones



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, chapter 2 is smutty, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozycheekbones/pseuds/Cozycheekbones
Summary: Set directly after 3x012. The aftermath of Nicole finding out Waverly is gone. Wynonna and Nicole finally share a conversation that is far overdue, and we get to see a different side of Nicole. The last line hit me in the gut and I’m the one who wrote it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	1. Tell Nicole...

The whiskey bottle shattered against the kitchen wall of the homestead, splashing whiskey down the wall and sending shards of glass flying across the room. Wynonna stepped back, wincing as the whiskey dripped down the wall and pooled on the ground. Nicole’s arms swept violently down the front of the fridge, sending magnets and pictures and a shopping list for a week long past fluttering to the floor to mix with the broken glass and puddles of whiskey. She tore the still damp dish towel from where it hung over the back of the faucet and Wynonna had to look away when it snagged on the faucet causing Nicole to lose control of the agonized cry that she had been holding back. 

The room shook as Nicole swept through the kitchen, hysterically ripping the microwave from the counter so hard that the cord yanked free from the wall as it crashed onto the floor. Nicole was a storm raging through the small room, her tears raining down the front of her flushed face. Wynonna had never been so unsettled since her return to Purgatory. She had faced down demons and witches and monsters, but those things she had expected. Their eyes had glowed red and there was never any mistake that they meant to harm her. But the creature currently in front of her had red hair instead of red eyes, and that scared her more than any demon ever had. 

The half full container of dish detergent from next to the sink joined the rest of the items from the kitchen counter on the floor as Nicole’s hands searched desperately for something else to send flying. She was spiraling, unraveling, falling apart at the seams of her primly ironed uniform shirt. She was beyond seeing, her bloodshot eyes blurred by the tears that were making her red hair stick to her face. Her fingers found a mug with the Shorty’s logo on the side and she slammed it down hard against the counter top, not even reacting when a sharp edge of the broken ceramic sliced her palm. The blood smeared against the white pieces of the broken mug. 

“Haught!” Wynonna yelled over the crash of a cabinet door being thrown closed, sending the mismatched bowls inside rattling. “Nicole, stop! You’re blee-.” 

Nicole whirled around wildly, looking at Wynonna for the first time since they had entered the homestead, since Nedley had untied her from the chair in her own kitchen 45 minutes earlier, since Wynonna had described in shaking breaths the vines pulling Waverly backwards... “YOU,” Nicole pointed at the heir, blood dripping down her wrist and darkening the somehow still crisply ironed fabric of her uniform sleeve. “You of all fucking people do not get to fucking talk to me right now,” she roared. Her normally soft voice now exploded out of her, echoing through the dark room. 

Wynonna took a step backwards and for once, she bit back her words. 

“I am well aware that my hand is bleeding, for Christ’s sake, Wynonna! I know you think I’m a fucking child who you had to drug to keep out of the way, but even I can tell that my own hand is bleeding!” 

Nicole leaned forward onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs, her left hand clasped over the injured right one, and sunk her head into her arms, hunching over the chair to support herself. Wave after wave of sobs wracked through her body, the heaving of her chest making the chair rock on its slightly uneven legs. The knock of the chair against the wooden floor mingled with the rasping sound of Nicole’s breathing and echoed through the homestead. The sounds bounced around the otherwise silent house, accentuating just how empty the homestead was without it’s missing occupants. 

Taking opportunity of the momentary stillness, Wynonna took a small step forward and slid into the seat across from Nicole’s still shaking frame. Nicole raised her head and choked out Waverly’s name, unable to form complete sentences. Wynonna had assumed she had worn herself out, but if anything, her brief break from destroying the Earp kitchen seemed to restore her energy because she hesitated only a moment longer before picking up the chair she had been leaning on and hurtling it sideways into the wall. 

“Wynonna, please,” Nicole half-sobbed, “please just tell me what I have to do to be enough for you. How many damn times do I have to risk my life for you and Waverly before you see me as worthy of being around? No, you know what? Forget risking death, I have ACTUALLY died for you on multiple occasions Wynonna. I’ve been resuscitated in a ditch on the side of the road! I literally blew myself up for you when I couldn’t even remember your name! In multiple universes I have died for you and its still not enough!” A hysterical laugh spilled from her lips. “I’ve been shot in the chest, bitten by a Widow, used for bait during a standoff, dangled off the side of a cliff, stabbed by a beekeeper, thrown into more walls than I can count and God knows what else! And yet I keep coming back, I keep coming back for more, like a goddamn crazy person...” She trailed off as if she were in disbelief of her own actions as she tried to wipe the tears from her face with the back of her hand. “And none of it even matters because now Waverly is...” She couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Now Waverly is what? Dead? Gone? Turned to stone? 

Now that she didn’t have the chair to lean on anymore, Nicole stood swaying in the middle of the kitchen. She wrapped her long arms around herself as if she were trying to keep from tearing apart. The anger from minutes before drained from her body only to be replaced with the fear that had been bubbling beneath the surface. “I try so hard, Wynonna, but it never matters. I try so hard to be part of this family, but its clear that you still view me as an outsider. Even Valdez knew I wasn't even worth killing. I could have been killed in an instant by whatever that thing is, but it didn't even want me. It just took me and tied me to a chair in my own fucking house just to prove that it could, just to mock me, to humiliate me, to prove a message to you. I wasn't even worth killing.” 

Wynonna tried to interrupt again, but Nicole held up her good hand and shook her head. “Just let me get this out. We both know this needs to be said because its been brewing between us from the moment we met.” 

Something flashing in her deep brown eyes kept Wynonna’s mouth shut. She reached to fidget with peacemaker at her hip, as she often did when she was stressed, only to be met with Doc’s holster instead. She swallowed and pushed away her thoughts of Doc to focus on Nicole again. 

Nicole continued, voice rising again, “I get it, though. How could I compare to the rest of you? You’re the Earp heir, the hero, the girl with the big ass gun, and now you’re the guardian of the garden, the literal Biblical Garden of Eden, Wynonna. Doc is THE Doc Holliday, the legend in the flesh and he’s immortal, or was, and he’s a vampire. Dolls was a Black Badge Division agent and a dragon or whatever he was, but a hero who saved us all. Jeremy is a super genius who can sense when his friends are in danger. God, even Robin has some weird supernatural abilities.” She reached for a napkin on the table to hold to her palm. “And Waves. Waverly is a literal angel, not that she wasn't already the best of any of us. And then there’s me, the underfunded Sheriff. And don’t you think that I don’t fall asleep every night with the knowledge that you are the only reason I even got this job anyway. Bunny never would have let me anywhere near this job if you hadn’t threatened her. The one freaking accomplishment in my life I couldn’t even earn myself, it had to be handed to me by Wynonna Earp.” 

She had to croak out the last few words as she tried to steady her breathing again, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks again. Nicole’s cheeks burned as red as her hair after her monologue and she looked down at her hands to avoid meeting Wynonna’s stare. She pretended to dab at the cut on her hand when her eyes locked on the ring still on her finger. At the sight of the ring, the tears that had been filling her eyes again clouded her vision and she had to lean back agains the wall to avoid losing her balance. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, her lanky legs pulled up against her chest and her head tipped back. Her resolve broke and her breathing turned shallow and fast, the way it did when she woke gasping in the middle of the night from a nightmare. But this wasn’t a nightmare and Waverly wasn’t here to rock her through it. 

Wynonna ran to her side and wrapped her arms around Nicole, cradling her shaking form as she breathed out Waverly’s name over and over again into her shoulder. Wynonna awkwardly held the taller woman until Nicole pulled away from her. She still avoided Wynonna’s eyes as she whispered, "Wy, she asked me to marry her. Right before you called us inside. I hesitated, and then we got interrupted and I never got to respond and now...."

“She knows, Nicole. She knows,” Wynonna said, "And when we get our girl back you can give her the real proposal she deserves and I won't even gag when you kiss. As long as there's no tongue." 

Instead of being reassured by Wynonna's words, the thought of never getting the opportunity to use the ring she kept stored in her gun safe at home sent Nicole's stomach plunging downwards. She collapsed back into Wynonna's side. Her fist slammed into the floor by her hip, but it held none of the strength that her previous outburst had contained. 

After Nicole's fingers had released their grip on Wynonna's jacket, Wynonna finally released her and scooted next to her so they were sitting side by side up against the wall. Whiskey seeped through Wynonna’s pants from where the bottles had exploded when Nicole's anger had. Wynonna brushed aside some of the debree on the ground and spoke with tenderness usually reserved for her babygirl. 

“My turn Haughthead.” She gestured around the room at the mess, an attempt at a joke, but Nicole only stared blankly ahead. “First of all, we will get Waverly back. And Doc. It’s not even a consideration that we won’t. I will not rest until they are back here with us. But I cannot do this without you, Haught. Watching you lose control like that scared the shit out of me because you are the glue that has been holding all of our lives together since the day you walked into Shorty’s and undressed my sweet little baby sister. I had no choice in any of this, but you walked into it knowingly. I ran away from this town, away from the revenants and away from the curse and away from Waverly, but you ran straight towards it. Don't you ever, for a second, think that you are not a part of this team. A part of this family." 

Wynonna swallowed hard, and if Nicole hadn't just smashed every last bottle of whiskey in the homestead, she would have sworn that burn in her throat was from alcohol instead of the words she was scraping out of her mouth. She really wasn't great at this sentimental thing. 

"I did not drug you because I didn't trust you. How could you possibly think that I don't trust you? Who brought Alice to safety, Nicole? Who?" 

Silence. 

"Who did I turn to after Dolls died?" 

Nothing. 

"Listen, I know I'm a dick to you. Like constantly. But I know the giant stick up your ass is only because you have to overcompensate for my recklessness. Nedley said I should give you a break because we have more in common than it seems, and honestly, Nicole, if I have anything in common with you, I'm probably better for it." She flicked a shard of glass across the room with her middle finger. "Nicole, you have so many things that I don't have. So many things that Doc, and Jeremy, and Robin don't have. What you have with Waverly? Seeing the disgusting way you look at each other? Not only does it make me want to hurl my donuts, but every single time I catch you staring at her also reminds me what we're doing this for in the first place. Being around love like you guys have reminds me why it matters at all that we keep fighting every day. Do you have any idea what I would do to be loved the way Waverly loves you? And before you say it," Nicole had started to open her mouth to protest, "I have eyes, she loves you, Nicole. When the vines were pulling her back into the garden, she told me to tell you..."

Nicole's eyes closed hard at the words. Wynonna noticed that the laces of one of Nicole's combat boots was undone. She picked at it as she continued. 

"And its not just that. You took your childhood trauma and you decided to use it to help people. I took mine and drowned it in whiskey and sex and donuts. We both fight for the people we love, but you also fight for the people in this town that you've never even met. We both heard Grant Fortin call you a dyke not so under his breath when you gave his pasty ass that citation a few weeks ago, but there you were at his front door making sure him and his family were evacuated at the first sign of danger. I don't know how you do it, Red. I would have let Bulshar eat him for dinner. If I were any kind of friend, I would have fed him to Bulshar myself for what he said." 

Nicole finally opened her eyes. "Wynonna, I promised her that wherever she went, I would go. I broke my promise. I should have been there with her. You kept me from her," Nicole said, but there was no accusation in her voice, just hurt. 

"Nicole, I know you promised her, but this time I need you here with me if we have any shot of bringing them back. You have to pull yourself together. I've already lost two sisters, Nicole, I can't lose another one."


	2. Tell Her Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty little Wayhaught reunion as a reward for trudging through the angsty, emotional first chapter. We know Nicole is definitely infinitely soft with her Waverly in bed, but after being separated for so long and almost losing each other, our favorite Top Cop needs something a little different. Guest appearance by Wynonna.

Nicole was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She released the wheel and opened and closed her fist a few times to get the blood flowing again, resisting the urge to look out the driver’s side window of her patrol car yet again. The last time she had caved and allowed herself to look, Wynonna’s arms were still wrapped around Waverly’s back as they both stood crying amongst the trees. She had retreated to her car to give the sisters a minute of privacy, but a minute had turned into nearly fifteen and Nicole’s resolve was wavering. Eventually, the sisters broke apart and Waverly made her way to the patrol car, leaving Wynonna to fall into Doc’s arms. As Waverly slid into the seat next to Nicole, Nicole watched Wynonna help a limping Doc back to Waverly’s Jeep, which they would follow behind in. The snow crunched under the tires as the two cars pulled away from the forest, putting the garden behind them at last.

They barely made it through the door to the homestead before Nicole’s hand was clamped crushingly around Waverly’s wrist and she was half-dragging her up the stairs. Nicole didn’t turn around once as she pulled Waverly behind her down the hallway of the second floor and flung open the door of her bedroom. She kicked the door closed and it rattled in its frame before being stilled by the weight of both women as Nicole threw their bodies against it. 

Waverly’s wrist scraped roughly against the wall, pinned there by Nicole’s long, calloused fingers. Brunette waves wrapped around the fingers of Nicole’s other hand as she braced her weight on the wall over Waverly’s shoulder. Her breath was heavy on Waverly’s neck and her lips just barely brushed over salty skin as she hovered over her. 

“Waves, I would never for a second even consider asking you to do something you’re not comfortable with. If you tell me you don’t want this, you will be tucked up in that bed under a pile of blankets in thirty seconds flat, I swear. But Waverly Earp, I have never needed this like I need it right now. Please,” her hold on Waverly’s wrist tightened, “I need you.” 

Waverly nodded feverishly into the torn collar of Nicole’s uniform shirt and the tension of Nicole holding herself still snapped. 

The hand that was already tangled in her hair pulled down hard, tipping Waverly’s chin up and Nicole’s teeth scraped down newly exposed skin. Her teeth left marks that mingled with the bruises that already dappled Waverly’s flesh and nobody but Nicole would be able to tell the difference come morning. 

It had been 42 days since Waverly entered the garden, and about 42 minutes since Nicole had wrenched her back into Purgatory, Wynonna leading the way, wielding the peacemaker sword like a machete, chopping wildly at the vines that threatened to drag them back again. 

The darkness that had seeped into Nicole’s pale skin the night that Waverly disappeared had been pushed deep down under the surface and buttoned up tightly under a pristinely crisp uniform top. Spilt whiskey and tears had been mopped up, and shattered pieces of ceramic and Nicole’s heart had been swept under the homestead’s worn kitchen rug. But now it spilled forth again, dripping down Waverly’s skin like the alcohol down the wall. 

Nicole’s fingers tore at Waverly’s cardigan and it chafed down her arms. When her arms were freed, Nicole used the material still looped around Waverly’s lower back to pull her forward, backing up until the back of her own knees hit the bed behind her. Deliriously, an image of Nicole pulling a similar move in Nedley’s office a lifetime ago swam to the front of her mind. Where that had been playful and flirty, this was feverish and desperate, not asking with a raised eyebrow, but demanding with eyes blazing through the darkness of the room. 

If Waverly had been stunned into silence by Nicole’s sudden dominance a minute before, she certainly wasn’t now. When Nicole sat down on the bed and tugged Waverly onto her lap, the brunette let out a shaking sigh that threatened on a sob. Wynonna and Doc downstairs be damned. At the sound, Nicole’s hands went to Waverly’s hips, rocking her forward and Nicole brought their lips together again, her eyebrows knitted together. She kicked off her combat boots as her tongue pushed into Waverly’s willing mouth. 

“Wave, Jesus, Wave, I thought….” but she couldn’t keep her lips off of Waverly’s long enough to finish the thought. Instead, she shook her head and bit down on the full bottom lip she found between her teeth, harder than she would normally. But Waverly only grabbed at the back of her neck and whimpered, pulling her closer and grinding her hips down again into Nicole. Encouraged, Nicole brought her hands from Waverly’s hips to place one around her lower back and one on her ass so she could stand them up and deposit Waverly on the bed on her back. Waverly leaned back on the bed propped up on her elbows with her head tipped back. In the split second it took for Nicole to lower herself over her girlfriend’s body, hips sliding between Waverly’s parted knees, she noticed the raw marks that marred Waverly’s ribs where the change in position had caused her top to ride up. Rather than deter her, the sight only caused her to press her front into Waverly’s even more fully as if she were trying to anchor her to the bed, anchor them together. 

“Nic, fuck baby, I know, but I’m,” she moaned as Nicole’s right hand found its way under her shirt and bra in one swift movement, “I’m here now.” Nicole kissed her deeply and spread her fingers over her breast, then rolled an already hard nipple between her fingers before moving to the other side. 

“And I am never letting you out of my sight again,” Nicole practically growled. The timbre sent Waverly’s back arching into Nicole and her fingers dragging down over her still-clothed back. The sensation brought Nicole’s attention to the fact that after over a month of being separated, even two layers of fabric keeping them apart was far too much. She took advantage of Waverly arching off the bed, hips pressing desperately into her own looking for friction to pull Waverly’s shirt over her head. 

Nicole scooted herself into a sitting position to take care of her own shirt. She couldn’t be bothered with the buttons because every second spent fiddling with them meant precious seconds where her mouth wasn’t pressed hot and wet over Waverly’s firm stomach. Waverly gasped as buttons popped free and rolled onto the sheets around them. Not aiming for romance, Nicole tugged her sports bra over her own head moments later, needing to be able to have as much contact as possible with the woman now writhing under her. 

Waverly tried to pull Nicole forward to swirl a tongue around her nipple but Nicole pushed her back into the bed. A hand snaked possessively around Waverly’s throat, roughly enough to keep her in place against the bed. It was her turn. Through the haze of need that was clouding Nicole’s vision, she quickly scanned over Waverly’s face to make sure the hand clutching her throat was welcome, but when Waverly only moaned and licked a hot, wet tongue over her lips, Nicole began to unravel. With her hand still wrapped around Waverly, she reached down between them and started to slide her hand over a toned stomach and dug her fingers into the hollow of Waverly’s hip. 42 days of laying alone in this bed were enough foreplay for Nicole. “Get these off,” she urged Waverly through gritted teeth. 

Waverly could only comply and shifted to wiggle out of her pants, Nicole helping her along by tugging on one leg. She deposited the pants on the floor and when she looked back at Waverly her eyes were hooded and intense and Waverly whined and repositioned herself so her legs were hooked on either side of Nicole again. Nicole resumed her journey down the brunette’s stomach, this time unobstructed. She parted her thighs with her own and both sets of eyes rolled back at the wetness there. She leaned down and took one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth as she slid a finger through her wetness and Waverly’s fingers tangled themselves in short, red hair. Waverly brought her other hand to her mouth and clamped down hard on her own knuckles to stop the noises that were escaping from her lips as Nicole’s middle finger started rubbing tight circles against her clit. 

Nicole stopped her ministrations long enough to remove the hand from Waverly’s mouth, shaking her head. “I need to hear you, Waverly.” She placed the slender fingers into her own mouth instead and swirled her tongue around them briefly before breathing into Waverly’s ear, “Here, try these instead” and lifted the fingers that were coated in Waverly’s arousal to her parted lips. She spread Waverly’s wetness over her own lips and let Waverly taste herself before moving back down to her folds. She resumed playing with her swollen clit, not stopping when she lowered her head to taste Waverly off of her own lips. 

She had wanted to hear Waverly, and she certainly did when she slipped two fingers easily inside of her. “Oh dear God, Nicole, please just take me.” Nicole did not need to be told twice. She didn’t even have to be told once, honestly, because from the second she had dragged Waverly up the stairs and thrown their aching bodies into the door, her only intent had been to take Waverly, to reclaim her, to feel her under her fingertips so she could make herself believe she was really back in her arms. 

Although she ached to feel her under her mouth, she couldn’t bring herself away from Waverly’s face, so instead she repositioned them so she was on her side pressed into Waverly’s length. Her right hand found its place on Waverly’s clit once more before sliding lower to enter her again. She curled her fingers upwards with each thrust, Waverly’s hips rolling forward to meet her each time. Nicole’s left arm had found itself under Waverly’s neck as they rolled slightly into a spooning position. From here, she could thumb at Waverly’s hard nipple while continuing to fuck her. 

It wasn’t pretty, but her fingers were buried to the knuckle in Waverly’s hot wetness and her breasts were pressed into Waverly’s back, and Waverly had tears squeezing past her tightly closed eyes as she sobbed Nicole’s name over and over and it was all Nicole could do to keep from crying herself from the sensation of it all. Soon, Nicole could feel Waverly tightening around her and she gasped when Waverly pressed her ass into Nicole’s hips behind her on the bed. Nicole could feel her own wetness seeping through her underwear and onto her thighs as she pressed them together involuntarily while Waverly continued to rock against her. 

Wordlessly, she pulled her fingers free from Waverly’s throbbing pussy just long enough to guide Waverly’s right hand to her own clit. She couldn’t reach it herself from their current position, but knew that Waverly couldn’t cum without that extra stimulation. Waverly didn’t hesitate and soon they were back to their frenzied rhythm. “Cum for me, Wave, please,” Nicole half-begged, half-demanded. She came hard moments later, Nicole biting down on her sweaty shoulder as she did. As Waverly shuddered through her orgasm, Nicole soothed the bite with kisses far more gentle than any they had shared in over a month. As the tension drained from Waverly’s body, Nicole felt the darkness begin to ebb as well. 

She blushed into Waverly’s wild hair, the fog of sexual tension dissipated, for the moment at least. She could be rough with Waverly at times, but never with quite the edge she had just taken her with. She gently withdrew her fingers from Waverly’s core when the clenching subsided and leaned up to kiss the tip of Waverly’s nose. Waverly’s eyes crinkled at the corner as she smiled, “Quite the welcome home, Sheriff. Did you welcome all the other citizens back to Purgatory like that?” 

“Oh shush, Waves. I’m sorry, I just-” She paused to stroke a finger over a love bite she had left on Waverly’s collar bone. “You have no idea what being here without you did to me. I’ve kinda lost control a few times, as I’m sure you can tell...Just ask Wynonna.” 

“Wynonna?? What?!” 

“No! Not like that! I mean-” She was cut off by Waverly’s soft laughter.

“I know, love, I’m just teasing. While you were waiting in the car, ‘Nonna told me how worried she was about you while I was gone. Don’t tell her I told you.” Waverly held a coy finger to Nicole’s lips in the “shhhh” motion, but then trailed the finger down her chin, throat, and between her breasts. “And while you’re staying quiet, I have a few things I need to tell you myself….” The finger eventually hooked around the waist of Nicole’s underwear and Waverly pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Nicole’s collarbone. 

...............

As the watery sun started to peek in through the homestead’s window, signalling a new day for all of the Earp team in more than one way, Waverly traced the faint white outline of a scar on Nicole’s hand. She would ask about that new scar later. “You know, most couples joke that they would go to hell and back for each other, but we can say that we’ve essentially been to heaven and back for each other, huh?” 

Nicole laughed quietly and placed a kiss at her hairline. “And I’d do it again if I had to.” 

Just then, Wynonna banged on the door to Waverly’s room and obviously did not wait for the okay before throwing it open. “PLEASE do not do it again, Haught! Thin walls! THIN WALLS!” 

She turned on her heel and yelled back to them from halfway down the hallway, “Breakfast, you sickos! And babygirl, you can ask your Haughthead there why we won’t be having toast any time soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for indulging me by reading! This was my first attempt at anything naughty haughty so comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so let me know in the comments how I did! Feedback appreciated. If a single person comments that they want part 2 (Tell Her Yourself, about Wayhaught’s reunion) I’ll do it.  
> I was inspired by a variety of panel comments for this one! Kat commented how she hoped to see a new side of Nicole during season 4, and she later revealed that getting back into character as Nicole was tricky at the start of season 4 filming not only because of the gap in filming, but also because she had to play Nicole in a new way.


End file.
